Halo: The New Lands 2 - Mortal Lands
by ultramanblack147
Summary: A sequal to my favorite story that I ever wrote. My Oc Jey and Master Chief journey into another land of the multiverse, and divisions arise. Will they ever get back together? What is the true enemy? Read... and find out, Co-written with my good buddy Ben. Rated T for Teen for alot of things in the story.
1. The beginning again: Prolouge

**A/N: Hey guys, wasup my Halo bros its been a while, a while back I wrote a halo story and now i'm FI ALLY back with the sequel, I was inspired from the Halo games and also the Mortal Kombat games and others. SOmething I should say, I wanted to try my hand at comedy as well as drama so the scenes with Jey are more humorous but the scenes with Master Chief are more serious. Also you don't have to read the first story to get this one, i summerized the first one for you below. Also for the story Ive been trying to upp my writing game so it will be with better English.**

At the ending of the last story, are heros Jey Hysteri-O and the Master Chief had finally destroyed the convenant once and for all, destroying the Prophet of Anarchy and ridding the earth of violence once and for all. But soon they saw they were the only ones left on the world, and they got in their time machine to go back and save everything once again. But something happened, and the machine was switched from TIME to SPACE, and now these two enemies, once friends, are going to find them selfs in a brand new adventure…

(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■o■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)(⌐■_■)

 **HALO; THE NEW BEGININGS, THE NEW LANDS PART 2: MORTAL LANDS**

 **PROLOUGE**

The time machine took off with the used to-be best friends still fighting and arguing inside. It flew thru the slipspace of the universes of the characters of all the worlds. They could see Ryu and Ken hanging out, reminding them of when they were once friends. They could see the Mass Effect taking place. They could see Game of Thrones happening right in front of them. They were in the shadows of the Collossi. They felt indispendable in the face of all this glory. Even then, they kept fighting. Jey grabbed Cheif and slammed his head against the door, but he didn't see it was the door, and then the door fell open, and Chief was left hanging on the door. Cheif tried to close the door to get himself inside, but he couldnt.

Jey sat down for a moment. Chief was being a real douche, but they were friends, at least at some point long ago. Finally he stuck his Nodachi down like a rope for Chief and Chief rolled his eyes. "Jey, how can I grab that its a fucking sword."

"Right. Sorry." said Jey

"Really?" said Cortana, dissapointed. She was gonna lay the smack down on Jey

"Well excUUUUse me." said Jey

Suddenly they hit a cliff jutting out from a universe, and the time machine shook like you wouldn't beleive. Jey had just enought ime to sheath his laser Nodachi before falling out. He grabbed Chief's foot, and they dangled through the spacetime continueum.

"What do we do now? Are we going to die" They all said together. And then they hit another cliff, and were shooken free. "Nooooooooo" they screamed as they fell through two portals, one orange and one blue but one land is where they landed. But not just any land, the MORTAL LANDS OF MORTAL KOMBAT!

[look up the MK theme and listen here for full affect. This is the theme song sequence]

*Music starts*

 _ **Jey!**_

*cuts to Jey fighting a bunch of ninjas and blocking there every move, and then slicing him with his laser Nodachi*

 _ **Reptile!**_

*cuts to Reptile sitting on a gargoyle on top of a high tower and you can see the moon in the background, it zooms in on his face*

 _ **Kenshi!**_

*cuts to Kenshi, someone's making fun of him for being blind so he pulls his sword and cuts them*

 _ **Quan-Chi!**_

*cuts to Quan-Chi meditating, and it zooms on his face and then his eyes open really minceingly*

 _ **Master Chief!**_

*cuts to him jumping from the top of the Empire State and punching someone at the bottom, and then he dusts his hands off*

 _ **Jacqui!**_

 ***** cuts to her running down the street getting chased by a kar. Then she turns around and jumps on the hood and punches thru the wind shield and grabs the driver and says "Youve got quite a few traffic violations here!" and then stabs on the windshield wiper, and then backflips away and the camera zooms in on her face and she gives a small smile and a wink* with the car exploding behind her

 _ **Liu Kang!**_

*doing a bicycle kick*

 _ **Mortal Kombat!**_

[end of theme]


	2. New Fiends for New Enemies

Chapter 1: New Fiends for New Enemies

Quan-Chi, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Baraka, Chameleon, Mileena, Cyrax, Sektor, Shang Tsung, Reptile, Smoke (human form), Goro, Mataro, Drahmin and Rain were sitting at a large long table in the bad guys fortress, preparing to eat. Meat was going to be there but he was afraid he would end up on the menu.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero had buried the hatchet, and Quan-Chi had offered them room and board when they had nowhere left to turn. Their clans had broken up after the last great battle, and now Quan-Chi had provided with purpose. Scorpion grabbed his tankard off the dark oak table that stretched the length of the dark stone room. Flaming torches were stuck in the walls, giving the room a dark and evil glow. Bone chandileres hanged from the ceiling. Scorpion drank some ale from the tankard. Sub-Zero asked Reptile to pass the grilled-and-chilled vegetable platter, which his new scaly friend did.

Cyrax and Sektor looked a bit upset, as they did not need food and could not join in the fun. Sektor spent the time recalibrating his circuitry and aligning his phase-boosters. Cyrax was programming his attack patterns and scanning for bio-viruses on his recently upgraded hard drive. Both were applying oil where needed.

Mataro didn't need a chair, being a centaur. He ate the food ravenously; it seemed like he ate half the food at every meal. Goro, however, ate surprisingly little for his size. Shang Tsung rarely partook in food, spending many a day fasting, sustained only by dark magic and the souls of the damned.

They all said grace to the dark gods, and Quan-Chi was about to bite into a sumptuous roast chicken when suddenly a mysterious man who seemed to resemble a lucha libre fell through a portal that suddenly appeared, and he crashed through the roof and landed on the table, breaking in two and sending the food scattering and spilling the ale on everyone..

"What in the name of evil just happened?" Said Quan-Chi, hands on his hip.

"Me, motherfucker!" Jey said, and drew his Nodachi, but then he paused, looking around at these strange surroundings. "Where am I?"

"In the place what will be your tomb!" said Quan-Chi and then he looked at Baraka in a way that said 'you better attack him now or else!'

Baraka drew his arm blades, sharper than razors, and flew through the air at Jey. Jey jumped and Baraka got his blades stuck in the wall. Jey then used his laser sword that was so powerful, he cut the blades off! Baraka stumbled back, and Jey did a few backflip kicks, and Jey thought he heard a voice say "Finsh Him!" so Jey tipped him over and the elbow dropped off the table right to the throat, which tore Baraka's head clean off. "Brutality! Flawless Victory..…"

"Who else wants some? Cuz I got some!" Jey said, but then they all stood up and drew weapons/magic. "Well I ain't got that much."

They encroached slowly. Jey thought it was the end, so he pulled a thick blunt from underneath his wrestling belt. He chomped on the end like a big cigar "Well, I guess this is it! I always knew I would go out in a **blaze** of glory…" Scorpion shot his fire, and Jey turned bravely so the fire lit the blunt and took a drag. Then, from the back Reptile saw him.

"Hold up! Stand down, komrades!" he said and ran up to Jey. Jey was about to attack when he saw Reptile roll a blunt of his own. Jey gasped.

"A fellow smoker?" Jey said

"You know it." Reptile said, and tossed him a match.

"Wow…" Jey said. And Jey knew this meant that he could stay here, and that he was among people who would soon be his best friends. He looked around. These people were strange, some even monstrous. But they seemed to be willing to accept him, especially after his brief encounter with Baraka, where he showed his power. Yes, they would be good friends. Better than Chief.

The other guys nodded. "So, you think you wanna stay here a little bit? You seem cool." said Scorprion. Jey nodded shyly "Is that okay? is that dude gonna be okay? Do you guys have room?"

"Well, we were all packed in here like sardines, but now that Baraka is dead, you can have his room. Although you might have trouble getting rid of the… interesting smells in there" winked Scorpion with a smile.

"Well, I guess good things _**can**_ come from bad things." said Jey as he Reptile walked off to see Jey's new room.

(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)(^v^)

Raiden was sitting on a throne, with a cauldron and book. He was going to create a new portal that would let him see beyond the mortal lans. "Just imagine… If this spell works, we will be able to see the far corners of lands beyond. This will be AWESOME, Liu Kang and Kung Lao!" he forgot that the were sent off to get some food for the temple and monks, so they were gone. "Whoops."

Raiden read the page he was on again, and read the spell the was inaudible. He cast it on the huge twin curving pillars that stretched over the pit in the middle of the large spciaous, airy stone room at the front of the temple. Their was moss on the cracked walls, that were intrinsically carved with the history of mortalkind, including many great wars. It was three walls, with a big open space facing the light of the moon. There was no wall on that side. The open air felt cool as it brushes Raidens face like the fingers of the wind. It reminded him of before he was a god. The cauldron bubled.

The spell shot out and hit the pillars, and lighting shot betwixt them. It would create a shimmering window. Several people ran away in fear but Raiden knew what he was doing. His face broke out with a grin. The lighting got way louder and Raiden saw it was not shaped like a window but a DOOR.

"Oh."

Then the door exloded with a loud BAND! Raiden screams, but stayed his ground, he sitting in his chair, ready for what will come. Light shone out and it was real bright and then a shape fell out the door.

On the floor, inside the circle of runes, the shape lay stunned. It had long limbs, stuck out at straight angles from the body. Standing slowly to the impressive height of 7'5", the creature stood shakely, dazed from the brief transition and fall to the floor. Ir was master chief!

"Rise, whoever you are." Raiden intomed.

Master Chief stood up, took a deep breath, and notice he was only in his street clothes: A pair of Levis and a black Skillet t-shirt of his favorite band and a leather jacket with lots of zippers, and black combat boots. He had long dirty blond hair, and a rough face with stubble. He had a long scar across his left cheek, from when an enemy pierced his visor. Even without his armor he was pretty strong thanks to his super soldier training. He looked up at Raiden with a grunt and said, "Make me."

"Bold. How did you get here, fiend?

Master Cheif then said, "Hmm, seems like you were trying to make a window, but instead made a door, and I walked right into it…."

"Well, are you friend or are you a foe?

"That depends on who and where you and I are at" Master Chief said looking around at the ancient Jinsei temple with aw.

Raiden smirked and stroked his chin, "Well, I am a force for good in these parts. I protect the humanities. And I can sense the good in your soul. I can tell you have had many a battle, but only for the truth and also for justice. I think you also might have lost a close friend….."

Chief looked down at his hands and wondered what he had done, and a few tears ran down his face. "I don't like to talk about it…"

"The we can discuss that later. Let's find you a place to sleep for the night. Then, you can meet some of my friends. We are the heroes of Earthrealm, and you may find your place among them."

As they walked away with the moon setting in the backround, the silouette of the portal against it, Chief said to himself and anyone who might be listening, "Hell, it's about time…"


	3. Dinner with the God Guys

**a/N: sorry for the long wait but im back baby chapter 2 of this GREAT story is here. I'm just tieing up my loose ends here, lemme know what you think of my neew writings style.**

 _Chief was running, running and running and he knew something was behind him but he knew if he looked it would get him for sure and so he just kept on going running and running. He looked back and saw that it was gaining on him because he felt like he wasint going anywhere. He ran some more and then found ahuge wall that went on for all directions. With nowhere to run, he looked for somewhere to hide. There was a big tree so he hid behind the tree, but then the thing found him so he climbed the tree. Finally, he got a nice look at his pursuer and could it be…? JEY!? It looked just like him, but much bigger, and with fires for eyes. He reached for him with a clawed hand, and he screamed…_

Cheif stood up in bed, "Woo, that was crazy. Damn… damn." he said, lying back down in his large four poster bed as the silver moonlight rolled down from the sky above, through the open balcony door, illuminating his small room which had just a few bare essentiales like a desk made of oak, polished brightly, and a bathroom with old-fashined furnishings and mono grammed towls, and lastly a small cooler made of rock that somehow kept everything in it in the perfect temperature. Master chief had no more dreams that night, just the stigian blackness of the intricately carved murels, that detailed Raidens' life story, because he didn't sleep. In fact, he thought he might never sleep again.

 **[** _L_ **I** _N_ **E** _B_ **R** _A_ **K** _E_ **]**

 **Meanwhile, at Quan-Chi's Impending Fortress...**

Everyone had gone to their rooms after gorging the meal, leaving Jey Hysteri-o and Reptile, in his green ninjutsu costume, that had no sleeves, by themselves. Jey was wearing a pair of Lucha Libre wrestling pants and had his lazer nodachi on a strap connected to itself because it wrapped around him (his chest) instead of him wearing a shirt, and shoes. He cracked hs knuckles to great affect as he put his feet on the table, leaning back in his chair. He was feeling the calluses on his wizened hands, and he thought back on m his many battles as he touched the nut-brown skin. Reptile was standing their, nodding in approval "So, you're one of us now."

"Yup,". answered the tatooed wrestler

"Like, I said, we gots a place for ya here. I can help you break it in, if you want." said the retilian one.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Well, lets go."

They walked down the torched halls, with the flickering lights on the stone walls lighting the many paintings of evil, and torture that Quan-Chi had around the place. There were also old torture devices, like iron maindens and thumbscrews and scold bridals, and some of them seemed to be maybe in recent use. _Gulp,_ thought Jey.

 _Pretty messed up place, but hey everyone has problemo-s. Maybe if THEY were in MY room they'd think the same thing. Maybe if Cheif were here… … but he'd probably put a scold bridal on me! This is my life now..… I walk a lonely road as most heros do._ Jey thought about things.

"So what do you think of the place? Its a little small but i like it. It's cozy." Quanchi said with a smile. He seemed a lot nicer in person than when he say him earlier. He had imaterialized in front of Jey with a big puff of purple smoke and Jey was SCHOCKED! Just as fast Quan chi left and Jey was left iwth Reptile again. Jey looked at Reptile who shrugged and nodded.

"He does that, dont worry about him." Reptile said with a laugh. It was hard to hear just a bit, through his mouthpiece on the costume. Jey looked a bit closer, sneakily, and he saw maybe a bit of scales under it? Huh. Maybe Reptile was a bit more than a name. They continued there constitution to the room. When they got there, Reptile nedged the door open with his foot, and peaked in, and shouted "Anyone in THERE?!" and then he laughed, because it's not like Baraka was gonna be just chilling out after what happened. Jey smikred. _I think i kinda like this guy..._

Reptile then opened the door for real, and Jey gasped/gaped at what he saw. It had a huge 20-foot ceiling that repercussioned there laughter, with a bunch of bars from wall to wall in the taller part for chin-ups and gymnatic workouts. There were also a bunch of weights (a full set) and other things for toning the body and mind. There was also a door to the bathroom. "Well, I couldn't have asked for a better room. If only some of this other stuff wasnt here…."

There was posters of Barakas everywhere, and trophies and other nick nacks that Jey didnt give a HOOT about. Some of the posters were kind of cool though, and he looked at one where a Baraka was standing with his dad (i think) and giving a thumbs up. It was signed.

Reptile said "Yeah, the workout stuff is cool, but you need to redecorate."

"Defiantly" sad Jey

But then Jey saw something that reminded him of something that touched his heart. It was Baraka standing with his girlfriend, well, it was a picture, and it was on the bedside vanity. They were smiling and looked happy, holding hands. "Damn.." breathed Jey

"What." inquired the reptilian one?

"Its my girlfriend" Jey muttered in his breath.

"Wait in that picture" Reptile looked surpised at what he said.

"No, dipwad. Back in my old universe, I had a girl. She was pretty and loved me , and I loved her. I fought tooth and nail to save the world, jsut so I could make her my world, but then both those worlds were destroyed, and taken from me by the Convenent. I vanquished a great evil, but I didn't even get to see her in person before she died."

"Is that the _real_ reason you made the time machine?" Reptile looked really serious right now. He put his arm on Jey's shoulder.

"I didn't tell the chief but yeah, thats what I really made it for. I couldn't save time in a bottle, but I could pour it back into the bottle. Or so I thought….." Jey lookes down shamefully.

"Its okay jey, we forgive you." Reptile tried to consoul him.

"Thanks. It means alot. Alot more than…"

I know."

Jey replaced the Baraka pic with a pic of him and his blond girlfriend. "Someday, we will be reunited. Until then, my love will always be with you. Rest in peace…"

 _[_ **L** _I_ **N** _E_ **B** _R_ **A** _K_ **E** _]_

Chief was still shaking on the verge of tears from his nightmare but he was sort of feeling better than before. He reached into the cooler and grabed a soda, which calmed him down a bit. Raiden himself personally enchanted tje chief's cooler to make sure it works, "Is there anything this guy can't do?"

He collected his thoughts, brushed his teeth and got ready for the days to come. He put on a gun metal grey Killswitch Engage sweatshirt, and the same roughened leather jacket, and his jeans and Kombat boots. He slipped a tac knife in the left boot. "Can't be too careful…" he said to no one in particular. He tied a bandanna around his head. He saw an ashtray on the desk. "Really? In this holy temple?" he threw it in the trash. He sauntered through the door, only stopping to open it and close it. He pulled his fingerless gloves from his pcokets. They had hidden brass knuckles inside, for efficient hand to hand Kombat. "Just like my days before the Corps, busting heads on the mean streets, good times."

He walked to the dining room, which was really big. Huge. A long table with 100 seats was laid out in the middle of the large carpet, that covered the entire 100,00 square foot floor. It showed the gods fighting in pain's taking detail, it showed the creation of the lands, it showed the whole of human history, stretching back to the year 0, when woolly mammoth's ruled the earth. At the centerpiece was a large volcano erupting with tons of sleeping people around the crater.

Chief sat near the head of the table, so he could be close to Raiden, who beckoned him closed with a finger. He could see the mantlepieces and see that on them above the fire were trophies from previous Mortal Kombat tournaments and pictures of their fallen friends. One was of Johnny Cage sparring with Art Lean. Chief looked closely at one picture and held it up so he could see it in the light. It was a photo of Raiden and Lui Kang having a good time laughing about something while holding fish.

"I rember that day well." Raiden said with a smile. He showed the picture to Liu Kang and he smiled. "We had been on a fishing trip and Liu Kang didnt catch anything all day, and he was furious, but he used the last piece of bait and caught the biggest fish than any of us had caught! Probably the biggest ive ever seen. We laughed at that and the chief laughed too. He put the picture back on the mantlepiece and looked around the room.

Stryker, Kenshi, Jacqui, Liu Kang, Jax Briggs, Kung Lao, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Kitana, and Bo Raicho, and Nightwolf were seated on the chairs were sitting around the long table, supping on roasted peas and carrots, and greens, and other fruits and was a vegetarean and wanted his friedns to be healthy too so they had to bide by his rules. Only Johnny Cage mumbled "I wish I had a big steak right about now!"

"Now Johnny, that would be hurting a living creature, and we wouldnt want that….."

"Yeah, sure"

Raiden was not happy, but he could deal with Johnny later. Meanwhile, he turned his grey eyes, as they turned with lighting, rolling in mini storms through far off lost worlds, torwards his rough and tumbled new companion, Master Chief, as he stood leaning against the doorjam, appraising these strange new peoples.

"So, you wanna do the introductions?..." said Cheif a nod of his head in the general direction of the crowd.

"No, gladly!" said Raiden "Heres Liu Kang and Kung Lao, they are practically my sons, for all intensive purposes."

"Hey, how's it going?" they both said in Chinese. Cheif was surprised he could understand, but he figured years of using his translator had taught him the languages. He could understand everybody. _Nice.._ he thought.

"And that is Kens- no Kenshi, I'm over HERE." Raiden said as Kenshi look around abit confused, but then straightend up and nodded. "He is blind, as you can see, he cannot. But there is no warrior better with a sword or fist or foot than he." Kenshi drew his blade and chopped a green bean that Sonya was about to eat right into off her fork right near her mouth. "WHOA" said Sonya "You can't do that, always scares the sh**t outta me!" Kenshi chuckled

"Anyways, as I was saying, this is Sonya, dear friend and Special Forces number 1." Raiden poitned to a blond woman with long hair in a bulletproof vest who was scowling. Master Cheif was even a little scared beacuase she looked tough as bricks. "Sup." she growled "Oh not much" said Chief nervously as he kicked the dirt on the floor and look at his Kombat boots.

"Hey, don't talk to my woman _that_ way." said Johnny, as he flipped his shades up, wearing them in doors. He was wearing his pants from the first game, with w tank top that had A Day To Remember on it. _Nice band_ thought Chief. Not.

"Now now, we need not fight while food is presente." said Bo Raicho, he said as he bit into a large turkey leg when Raiden's back was turned. "Hey you can't eat that here." said Cheif. "Hey don't what are you-" said Bo Raicho but before he could finish Raiden had seen. He alofted into the air, floating down, majestically, with the grace of some flying god, to Bo with a stern look and electric eyes, alive with rivulets of pwoer, white with lightening. "What is the meaning of this?" he thundered. "I'm sorry Raiden, but I need real food, not the leaves and berries." replied Bo.

"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, if you are going to consume the flesh of what was once alive, you must do so IN YOUR ROOM!" he said, and thunder and lightning poured out into the room, aluminating every corner and ringing off the walls. It spread out the door, into a courtyard, over the grass, and down a path, and spooked a monk, ringing the gong he was about to ring.

"FINE." said Bo Raicho. And he stormed out with the turkey leg in hand. He shot the chief a deep glare, deeper than the Marianas Trench

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said Raiden pointing to a pile of various meats next to Bo's table. Bo rolled his eyes, came back, grabbed the meat, went home. "ANYWAYS." Said Raiden. "Were where we?"

They turned to Nightwolf, who was stoic during the duration of the event. "And who might you be?" Chief asked. "You ask a question that is not a question." stated Nightwolf simply. Chief was taken a back. Nightwolf sat there, Indian-style. Chief though he sitting that way on a chair but he saw no chair back… he was floating. He had warpaint on, and was smokin a long meershaun pipe, chopping his veggies with a glowing tomahawk. He raised his wise eyes to Chief, and Chief bowed solemnly. He recognized those symbols, and knew that meant he was a warrior of the tallest order, the one who's face they put on the top of the totem pole. Chief said Hello in Native Indian. The wise man nodded, and went back to smoking. Chief realized this smoking was okay, because it was tradition. _Maybe I shouldn not have thrown the ashtray away...anyways i need to make friends with this guy: he could be a poerfull ally_

Chief turned to the beatiful, brown haired (in a ponytail), fair immortal princess Kitana, who smiled as if from behind an enigma. She had pretty, big lips, and a nice nose. Chief started to say Hey wassu-" when Liu Kang stood up and said, "Hey, don't talk to my woman _that_ way either!" Kitana shot him a dirty daggerous look, and he shrugged and said "I love you, what can I say." Kitana looked back at Chief and winked and Liu was PISSED. Chief just said, "Gee, always another love triangle."

He shaked his head, and turned away doing some chuckles, but than he tripped himself on a… robot arm?! "Whoa, I always wanted one of these!" he picked it up but couldn't figure out how to put it on. "Goddammit." As he walked around trying to put it on, he tripped again. "What in the holy mother of... " he said as he was falling. He picked up again. "Another robotic arm? Great, I always wanted two of these." This one didn't fit either. He looked it over. It was large metal plates roughly shaped like arm muscles, with wiring and databoards visible inbe tween, connecting the various gizmos and devices along it's periferal length. "Well those clearly aren't mine, that's for sure…"

"I believe they belong to ME. Over HERE." He stood up and leaped in front of the Chief. "Gulp." said the Chief. "What's your name, sir?" with an appraising look "My name is Comander Jaxson Briggs, in charge of Special Forces, now retired and ensign of Raiden! But call me Jax!" said Jax, sternly and with a bit of anger creeping into his vioce as he spoke.

"Jax? But there's only one of you!" said Chief, cheeky smirking. In response, Jax nodded to his arms and one of them socked Chief a good on. "Ouch." Jax smiled. "Haha, good one Lefty!"

As Chief got up from off the floor, he turned and saw perhaps the most amazing, most beatiful, woman he had never seen in his life. "Wh- h- -Ah… Who are you?" he said, fighting the urge to drool. She had pretty eyes, an amazing body, wonderful hair, a great voice, and a magical glow that seamed to spread throughout the room. She was like a painting, or a portrait, beatiful like a ming vase. He dusted himself off. "Well, hello there ma'am. I would like to amke myself _your_ acquaintance. And maybe more..." he sent his signature smile. Cortana smirks to herself, and whispers "don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it."

"HEY" shouted Jax. Chief looked down at the big robot arm, which punched him again. "Oh man, I can't get a break." said a down, trodden Chief. "That's my daughter. Don't talk to her like that BITCH." said and angry Jax, smoldring with the fury of a man scorned.

"Hey! H-hey, didn't mean to offend your feelings, sir." said Chief. The fingers in the robot arms flipped him off.

"Whoa everybody, calm down! No need for all this ruckus!" a deep, scratchy voice intoned. At the other end of the table, sitting in the shadows, obscured by the wavy lines of smoke from the hot food, sat a man who looked ready to take the world by the ballsack and say, 'Come on, make my day'. He wore a blue and white t-shirt, with straps holding his various weapons; tac-knives, a nightstick, a small beanbag club, and smoke pellets. He wore black Kargo Kombat pants with god knows what in the pockets for fighting, and a 50. cal AE Deagle in matt black finish, to be covert, on his hip. It had a suppressor strapped to the holster for stealthy situations.

He brought his fists down on the table. He wore gritty black gloves, with brass knuckles on the inside. _Like me_ thought Chief could tell words were ingraved on the knuckles, but he couldn't read. He brought his feet down from off the table. "Were all men, and women, here. Let's behave." his eyes narrowed, "Or I'll make you behave." he said while starting to draw a knife from his Kombat boots.

' _So I'm not the only one to carry a knife there… Good to know'_ thought Master Chief.

"Hey, you're right, we shouldn't be so pissed. Sorry." said Jax.

"It's cool, Jax. It's cool." said a smiling Chief.

"Jax? I thought there was just one of you!" said Stryker.

"Fuck. You." said Jax, throwing a big right hook.

"FUUCK." said Chief. Apparently, Jax forgot who was holding the arms, and Chief got a big punch. "Heh, sorry." said Jax, he said like a sheep. This time, he took the arm and attached it to his stump. It was his right arm. "Okay Scoundrel, let's do this." he said to his robo-appenddage. He threw a big punch at Stryker, but he ducked and Jax spun around and hit Chief. This punch was a bit bigger, and Chief went flying and smacked into the wall, crumpling into a heap like a big sack of flower. "I gotta be more careful." Jax.

Chief could hear a swim of voices, and people rushing to checkon him. Lights danced before his eyes, and Jacqui's voice was the last he heard before blacking out. He saw her lovely visage, and then was no more.

" _Nighty night… princess."_

 **a/n: Sup guys hope your liking my more serious writing. Expect more in later chapters, you'll cry, I promise. Lots of action, and comedy and… romance? Just wait an see. ;) R &R, and if you don't like, you know what to do - LOG OFF.**


End file.
